From the Past
by gegehutomo
Summary: Sesuatu yang kamu rasakan di masa lalu, mungkinkah rasa itu masih bertahan? #gk pinter bikin summary, baca aja deh ya?#   STRAIGHT/Lee Sungmin/Cho Kyuhyun/OC


**from the Past**

Genre : Romance, Frienship

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, OC/Kim Hyobin

.

.

"Hadirin sekalian… inilah dia tokoh utama kita pada hari ini. Mari kita sambut pasangan yang berbahagia : Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Hyobin!" Tepuk tangan yang membahana memenuhi sebuah convention hall di kota Seoul. Rupanya sebuah prosesi pertunangan sedang dilakukan. Dari depan gedung masuklah sepasang kekasih yang tampak sangat berbahagia. Sang pria,Cho kyuhyun dibalut dengan kemeja putih dan setelan jas berwarna hitam sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih, tak ketinggalan sebuah dasi kupu-kupu hitam melingkar di kerahnya. Wajahnya memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan, tak henti-hentinya ia melemparkan senyumnya kepada para tamu undangan. Sementara itu, sang wanita juga tak kalah mencolok. Tubuhnya yang ramping dibalut dengan gaun malam lolita berwarna hitam, kalung dan gelang berlian menghiasi leher dan tangannya, Rambutnya yang hitam dan lurus dibiarkan tergerai Wajahnya juga terlihat sangat bahagia. Pasangan ini melangkah dengan anggun ke arah panggung, tepuk tangan terhenti saat mereka mancapai panggung, semua mata hanya tertuju pada pasangan ini.

"Para hadirin sekalian, sekarang akan dilakukan pertukaran cincin pertuangan sebagai tanda pengikat cinta pasangan kita ini." MC mulai melanjutkan acara. Sepasang gadis cilik yang menggunakan gaun pink melangkah masuk dengan membawa cincin pertunagan. Tepuk tangan meriah kembali terdengar ketika prosesi pertukaran cincin berlangsung. Setelah pertukaran cincin, acara dilanjutkan dengan hiburan dan makan malam. Beberapa artis terkenal seperti super junior dan girl's generation tampil untuk memberikan lagu-lagu ucapan selamat. Sementara itu, para tamu undangan juga naik ke panggung untuk memberikan ucapan selamat. Acara kemudian berakhir, tamu-tamu mulai meninggalkan gedung dan pasangan itu pun meninggalkan gedung dengan perasaan bahagia.

.

3 hari kemudian ~~~

Kim Hyobin's POV

"Mianhae Chagiya… jeongmal mianhae…" pinta Kyu dengan wajah putus asa. "Aku harus segera pergi ke Beijing untuk mengurus beberapa masalah di sana."katanya. Kami sekarang berada di rumah Kyu.

"Tapi kita baru saja bertunangan…Apa kau tak bisa tinggal beberapa hari lagi di Seoul?"jawabku dengan ketus. "Kau selalu saja lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu dari pada aku!"

"Maafkan aku… pekerjaan ini sangat mendadak memang, tetapi aku tak bisa meninggalkannya…Kau tau ayah sangat mengandalkan aku untuk mengerjakan proyek ini kan?" jawabnya dengan putus asa. Sebenarnya aku tak tega mamarahinya seperti ini, tetapi ini baru 3 hari setelah kami bertunagan, aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

"Chagiya? Maafkan aku ya?" pintanya lagi.

"Tapi…"

"Aku janji pekerjaan ini tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama." katanya sebelum aku membantahnya lagi. "Lagipula, lusa ada seorang teman kita yang akan atang ke Seoul."

"Hah? Teman kita yang mana?" tanyaku.

"Pokoknya nanti kau jemput saja dia di Bandara oke?"

"Shiro! Aku tak mau kalau kamu tetap pergi!" jawabku lagi masih dengan nada marah.

"Tapi…"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

Bandara Incheon, 2 hari kemudian

Seorang wanita tampak sedang menunggu kedatangan pesawat. Meskipun cantik, tetapi tak ada senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Wanita itu hanya terus cemberut tanpa menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

.

Hyobin's POV

"Aisshh! Dasar Kyuhyun! Beraninya dia pergi ke Beijing dan malah menyuruhku untuk menjemput orang lain." batinku sambil menunggu kedatangan pesawat dari Paris. Tadi pagi Kyuhyun sudah melenggang pergi ke Beijing dan malah menyuruhku menjemput temannya. "Lama sekali pesawat itu datang! Aku sudah menunggu selama 1 jam disini!" protesku tanpa menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang yang lewat didekatku.

"Perhatian… Pesawat Korean Airlines dengan nomor penerbangan SJ13-M5 akan segera mendarat. Penumpang akan masuk melalui terminal M." suara itu membuyarkan kemarahanku. "Itu dia pesawatnya!" Aku segera menuju ke terminal M. "Sebenarnya siapa sih orang yang harus kujemput?" tanyaku dalam hati. Orang-orang mulai bermunculan dari terminal M, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang asing. Tiba-tiba munculah seorang pria yang menarik perhatian banyak wanita di sekitarnya termasuk aku. Pria itu berambut hitam dan berkulit putih, kacamata hitam bertengger menutupi matanya. Bagaimana tidak menarik perhatian? Pakaiannya seperti seorang model yan berjalan di atas catwalk. Dia hanya menngunakan t-shirt abu-abu dan rompi berwarna hitam (padahal ini sudah bulan November,apa dia tak kedinginan? Pikirku dalam hati). Dia juga menggunakan celana pendek sedengkul dan leg warmer berwana hitam. Sepertinya dia mencari-cari seseorang karena dia hanya berdiri diam dan melihat-lihat kesekelilingnya. "Wah! Dia melihat ke arahku." kataku dalam hati saat dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Ya! Kim Hyobin!" panggilnya sambil berjalan ke arahku.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa dia tahu namaku?"

.

Lee Sungmin's POV

"Ah… Akhirnya sampai juga aku di Seoul." Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari pesawat yang membawaku ke Seoul dari Paris. "Drrt…drrt…" Hp ku bergetar, aku segera mengeceknya ternyata Kyuhyun yang meneleponku. "Yobseo…?"

"Sungmin-ah, apa kau sudah sampai?"tanya Kyu.

"Iya… apa kamu datang menjemputku?"

"Mian, aku sedang berada di Beijing sekarang. Jadi, Hyobin lah yang akan menjemputmu."

"Hyobin?Apa maksudmu Kim Hyobin?" tanyaku sambil mengingat-ngingat sosok Kim Hyobin."

"Tentu saja. Hyobin siapa lagi memangnya yang kau kenal." jawab Kyu dengan tak sabar. "Sudah dulu ya! Aku harus menghadiri rapat sekarang." jawabnya lagi dan langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Dasar…" Aku kembali melangkah memasuki bandara sambil mencari-cari sosok Hyobin. Sesaat kemudian, tertangkap oleh mataku sosok seorang wanita berambut panjang yang tampak sedang menunggu seseorang. Wajahnya terasa sangat familiar bagiku, mengingatkanku akan sosok gadis tomboy yang kukenal saat aku bersekolah dulu. "Apa mungkin itu Hyobin?'' pikirku dalam hati. "Ya! Kim Hyobin!" panggilku dengan suara lumayan keras sambil menghampirinya.

.

Hyobin's POV

"Mianhae… Anda siapa?" tanyaku dengan sopan saat orang itu menghampiriku.

"Huahahahaha… Apa kau tak ingat siapa aku?" tanyanya sambil tertawa.

"Dasar kurang ajar!" pikirku dalam hati. "Memangnya siapa dia sampai berani menertawakanku?"

"Kau masih tak ingat? Ini aku…Lee Sungmin." katanya sambil melepas kaca mata hitamnya.

"Lee Sungmin?" tanyaku tak percaya.

.

-_Flashback_-

"Annyeonghaseo… chonun Lee Sungmin-imida. Aku baru pindah dari Paris, mohon bantuanya."

Hari ini di kelasku kedatangan murid baru. Hanya satu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan orang itu "Kkotminam!" Pasti dia akan menjadi salah satu murid populer di sini. Benar saja, saat bell istirahat berbunyi siswi di kelasku langsung berebut mengajak berkenalan.

"Yewon-ah, mau pergi ke kantin tidak?" tanyaku kepada seorang temanku.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku mau berkenalan dengan Sungmin oppa dulu." jawabnya sambil terkikik.

"Ya sudahlah! Aku pergi sendiri saja"

-_End of Flashback-_

_._

Aku masih tak percaya dengan pandanganku sendiri, Lee Sungmin yang dulu kekenal sekarang sudah berubah 180o. Tak ada lagi cowok cute dengan rambut yang kemerahan, melainkan cowok cool dengan rambut hitam legam yang ada dihadapanku sekarang.

"OIiiii!" teriakan Sungmin membuyarkan lamunanku. "Sampai kapan kita harus berdiri di sini? Aku sudah kedinginan nih." protesnya

"Ah… mianhae…Ayo kita ke mobil."

Di dalam mobil, kami banyak mengobrol. Karena sudah lama tak bertemu kami masih sedikit canggung, apalagi dengan perubahan penampilannya yang sangat mencolok. Setelah mengantar Sungmin ke rumahnya, aku segera kembali ke rumahku. "Bonamana bonamana bonamana…." Hpku berbunyi, ternyata video call dari Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan ketus.

"Kau masih marah?" jawabnya

"Tentu saja! Kau pergi dengan hanya meninggalkan sms berisi nomor penerbangan dan waktu kedatangan Sungmin. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak marah?"

"Mianhae…mianhae… yang penting kau sudah bertemu dengan Minnie kan?" tanya Kyu sambil terkikik.

"Kyu… kalu kau tak cepat pulang ke Seoul, bisa-bisa aku jatuh cinta kepadanya."

"MWO? Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah kaget berat.

Aku hanya tertawa dan langsung mematikan hpku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Tetapi, ngomong-ngomong tentang Minnie, dia memang sudah banyak berubah. Tanpa terasa aku tertidur di kamarku karena terlalu lelah menunggu kedatangan Sungmin tadi…

.

-_Flashback_-

**Nadam High School, 2005**

Bell tanda usainya sekolah baru saja berbunyi, murid-murid Nadam High langsung melangkah keluar kelas. Di sebuah kelas kosong seorang siswa terlihat beberapa orang siswa terlihat sedang mengeroyok seorang siswa baru.

"Ya! Kau anak baru kan?"tanya orang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun, rupanya dia adalah ketua dari gerombolan itu.

"Iya, memangnya ada apa?"tanya anak baru yang bernama Lee Sungmin.

"Hei! Berani kau menjawab kami? Sudah merasa hebat?" tanya salah seorang anak buah Kyuhyun sambil menarik kerah Sungmin.

"Lepaskan aku!" jawab Sungmin sambil menepis tangan orang itu. "Aku tak ada urusan dengan kalian! Jadi, biarkan aku pergi!" jawabnya lagi sambil berusaha keluar dari kelas.

"Cih! Dasar anak baru sialan!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin dan melayangkan pukulan ke arah wajah Sungmin.

"BUKKK!" Pukulan itu tepat mengenai wajah Sungmin dan membuatnya terjatuh. Segera saja, Kyuhyun dan anak buahnya memukuli Sungmin. Sungmin berusaha melawan mereka, tetap karena dia hanya sendirian tetap saja sulit untuk melawan mereka.

Sementara itu, suara keributan di dalam kelas menarik perhatian Hyobin yang sedang menunggu mobil jemputannya. Hyobin yang penasaran langsung kembali ke kelas untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi. Ia pun terkejut melihat sosok Sungmin yang sedang dipukuli oleh Kyuhyun dan anak buahnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?Cepat lepaskan dia!" teriak Hyobin marah.

"Hei kau cewek! Tak usah ikut campur urusan kami!" jawab salah satu anak buah Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini! Apa kau mau bernasib seperti dia?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mendekati Hyobin. "Wajahmu lumayan juga." katanya lagi sambil mengangkat dagu Hyobin.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Hyobin sambil menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Jangan ganggu dia!" teriak Sungmin yang langsung memukul Kyuhyun. "Hyobin, cepat pergi dari sini! Biar aku yang menghadapi mereka."

"Tapi…"

"Cepat pergi!"

Hyobin menuruti Sungmin, dia meninggalkan kelas dan langsung berusaha mencari guru untuk menghentikan ulah Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Sudah berani melawan rupanya." teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Maaf saja ya! Aku tak akan diam lagi sekarang." jawab Sungmin.

Anak buah Kyuhyun kembali menyerang Sungmin, tetapi Sungmin segera melawan nmereka dengan kemampuan bela dirinya. Kyuhyun pun terkejut melihat kemampuan bela diri Sungmin. Anak buah Kyuhyun yang ketakutan langsung kabur meninggalkan kelas, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di kelas yang berantakan.

"Brengsek! Hebat juga kau." kata Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha memukul Sungmin.

"Tak usah banyak bicara!" jawab Sungmin yang menghindar dari pukulan Kyuhyun. Ia langsung mengarahkan pukulannya ke perut Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh.

"Hei! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" suara teriakkan itu menghentikan perkelahian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ternyata Hyobin kembali dengan Park Songsaengnim, guru BP di Nadam High. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya terdiam dan menunduk tak berani memandang Songsaeng mereka. Hyobin pun menjelaskan kejadiannya.

"Kyuhyun dan anak buahnya memukuli Sungmin karena dia anak baru Songsaengnim."

"Apa benar itu Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Songsaengnim dengan galak.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tak menjawab. "Ayo jawab!" tambah Hyobin.

"Ini hanya salah paham Songsaengnim." jawab Sungmin dengan lirih.

"Ya! Apanya yang salah paham? Sudah jelas dia mengkeroyokmu tanpa alasan yang jelas!" teriak Hyobin marah.

"Sudah-sudah! Cho Kyuhyun! Besok orang tuamu harus datang ke sini. Mengerti?"

"Ye… Songsaengnim."

Park Songsaengnim pun pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Sungmin, ayo kita pergi! Aku tak mau dekat-dekat dengan berandalan ini lagi!" Hyobin lalu mengajak Sungmin pergi. Sungmin hanya menurutinya, dia berjalan mengikuti Hyobin sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kemana berandalan yang sok hebat itu?" pikirnya dalam hati saat melihat Cho Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam di kelas.

"Gomawo Hyobin…" ucap Sungmin sambil megernyit kesakitan saat Hyobin mengompres luka memarnya.

"Sudahlah tak usah dipikrkan." jawab Hyobin. "Kenapa tadi kau diam saja tadi? Kenapa kau tak melawan mereka?"

"Aku tak mau mencari musuh di hari pertamaku bersekolah."

"Apanya yang cari musuh?" jawab Hyobin denga agak marah. "Harusnya kau melawan tadi. Apa kau mau dianggap sebagai cowok lemah?"

"Sudahlah… dia juga sudah mendapatkan hukumannya kok."

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah… Ayo kita pulang, sudah sore." Ajak Sungmin sebelum Hyobin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hyobin pun menurutinya, mereka pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Saat sedang melewati gang kecil dekat sekolah, mereka melihat kerumunan kecil di gang itu. Sepertinya seseorang sedang dikeroyok oleh orang-orang yang berseragam STM. Karena penasaran Sungmin mencoba mendekati kerumunan itu. Hyobin yang ketakutan tetap menunggu di mulut gang.

Betapa kagetnya Sungmin ketika melihat orang yang dikeroyok itu adalah Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia tidak melawan?" pikir Sungmin dalam hati. Sungmin lalu berusaha membantu Kyuhyun, ia menggambil sepotong pipa besi yang tergeletak di gang itu.

"Ya! Hentikan!" teriak Sungmin dengan keras. "Pergi kalian! Jangan ganggu temanku!"

"Hahahaha... mau jadi pahlawan kau?" ejek seorang murid STM yang bertubuh agak besar.

"Jangan sok berani! Bisa apa kamu?" tambah murid STM lainnya.

Mereka kemudian beralih menyerang Sungmin. Sungmin yang membawa pipa besi menjadikannya sebagai senjata sehingga pukulan mereka bisa ditangkisnya dengan mudah.

"Sialan! Ayo pergi dari sini!" ajak murid STM yang bertubuh besar tadi. Mereka kewalahan menghadapi Sungmin.

Setelah mereka pergi, Sungmin dan Hyobin langsung menolong Kyuhyun. Keadannya sangat mengkhawatirkan, wajahnya lebam dan kepalanya mengeluarkan darah. Hyobin segera menelepon 911, sesaat kemudian datang mobil ambulance yang membawa mereka ke rumah sakit.

.

Di Rumah Sakit

"Bagaimana keadaan teman saya dok?" tanya Sungmin setelah melihat seorang dokter keluar dari UGD.

"Dia baik-baik saja, tidak terdapat luka dalam di tubuhnya. Hanya saja sekarang dia masih belum sadar." jawab dokter itu.

"Terima kasih dok."

Sementara itu Hyobin masih berusaha menelepon keluarga Kyuhyun dari nomor yang dia dapat dari hp Kyuhyun.

"Yobseo?" jawab seorang wanita.

"Yobseo... apa ini benar rumah Kyuhyun ssi?' tanya Hyobin.

"Iya benar...tapi dia belum pulang sekarang. Ini siapa?"

"Em...ini temannya dari sekolah. Kyuhyun sekarang ada di rumah sakit.'

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya wanita itu.

"Saya dan teman saya menemukannya dikeroyok oleh beberapa orang di dekat sekolah." jawab Hyobin.

"Baiklah aku akan segara ke sana. Kamshahamnida..."

"Ye, cheonmaneyo..." telepon pun terputus.

Sesaat kemudian seorang wanita cantik datang ke rumah sakit dan langsung menghampiri resepsionis.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Dia berada di kamar no.201" jawab suster yang bertugas.

Wanita itu pun segera menuju ke ruang 201. Dia mendapati adiknya terbaring kasur dan ditemani oleh dua orang temannya.

"Apa anda keluarganya Kyuhyun?" tanya Hyobin.

"Iya, aku kakaknya, Cho Ahra-imida" kata wanita itu.

"Kim Hyobin-imida" jawab Hyobin

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Ahra.

"Tadi kami melihatnya sedang dikeroyok beberapa anak STM, jadi temanku Sungmin berusaha menolonggnnya." Jawab Hyobin sambil menunjuk ke arah Sungmin yang tertidur di sofa.

"Kamshahamnida...' jawab Ahra sambil membungkuk kepada Hyobin.

"Ah...tak usah dipikirkan unnie... Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu unnie." jawab Hyobin lagi.

Setelah itu, Hyobin pun membangunkan Sungmin dan mengajaknya pulang.

.

Cho Ahra's POV

"Dasar Kyu... kapan kau akan menjadi anak yang lebih dewasa?" bisikku sambil mengusap kepalanya. Wajah adikku memang terlihat paling manis kalau sedang tertidur. "Untung ada dua orang tadi, kalau tidak mungkin kau sudah mati sekarang." ucapku lagi. Karena Kyu belum sadar, aku memutuskan untuk membeli kopi di kafetaria dan mengurus biaya administrasi rumah sakit.

"Mmm.. biaya administrasi untuk pasien kamar 201 ya?" tanya suster yang bertugas kepadaku.

"Ye…betul sus."

"Semuanya sudah dibayar nona." jawabnya.

"Hah? Siapa yang membayarnya?" tanyaku keheranan.

"Dibayar melalui atm dengan rekening atas nama Lee Sungmin."

"Oh, terima kasih sus."

Aku segera kembali ke kamar Kyu. "Dongsaengku ini memang sangat beruntung bisa mempunyai teman yang baik." pikirku. Setelah 2 jam menunggu, Kyu akhirnya sadar juga.

"Argh… dimana aku?" tanyanya.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit." jawabku. "Tadi ada 2 orang temanmu yang membawamu ke sini."

.

Cho Kyuhyun's POV

Sial! Badanku terasa sakit dan tak bisa digerakan. "noona, siapa yang membawaku ke sini?" tanyaku pada Noona yang sedang mengupas buah.

"Ehm… ada 2 orang tadi, yang cewek namnya Kim Hyobin dan yang cowok kalau tidak salah Lee Sungmin." jawab noona dengan santai

"MWO? Lee Sungmin? Apa kau tidak salah noona?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja tidak! Malah dia juga yang membiayai perawatanmu ini. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ini tidak mungkin!" pikirku dalam hati. "Mana mungkin orang yang sudah kupukuli mau menolongku dan membayar semua biaya perawatanku?" Aku langsung mencoba untuk berdiri, tetapi noona langsung menahanku.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau itu belum benar-benar pulih!"

"Tapi aku harus bicara dengan Lee Sungmin sekarang!" jawabku tak mau tahu.

"Besok saja!" larang noona. "Ini sudah malam, lagipula besok kau sudah boleh pulang kok."

"Baiklah."jawabku lirih. "Oh ya! Noona, bisakah kau ke sekolahku besok?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Memangnya ada apa? Jangan bilang kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan guru BP!"

"Hehehehe…"

"Dasar! Awas saja kalau kau ketahuan berbuat yang tidak-tidak ya! Aku tak akan segan-segan mengusirmu dari rumah!"

.

-Keesokan Harinya di Kantor BP-

Ahra's POV

"Maafkan saya jika sudah membuat Anda repot." Kata Park Songsaengnim kepada ku. "Tetapi kemarin, adik Anda terlihat sedang mengeroyok seorang anak baru. Karena itulah saya ingin membicarakan ini dengan Anda. Sebentar lagi anak itu akan datang ke sini bersama seorang saksi yang memergokinya." Aku terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Park Songsaengnim dan aku langsung melirik dengan galak ke arah Kyuhyun. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut membalas lirikanku.

"Tok..tok..tok…"

"Silahkan masuk." kata Park songsaengnim menjawab ketukan itu.

Masuklah seorang siswa diikuti oleh seorang siswi. Wajah mereka terasa familiar bagiku. "Bukankah ini orang yang mengantar Kyu ke RS?" tanyaku dalam hati.

"Nah, nona Ahra inilah mereka, Lee Sungmin dan Kim Hyobin."

"Apa? Lee Sungmin? Bukankah kalian yang menolong adikku kemarin?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Jadi, kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Park songsaengnim

"Iya, kemarin mereka berdua menolong Kyuhyun dari keroyokan anak STM." Jawabku. "Apa kau yang dipukuli Kyuhyun?" tanyaku kepada Lee Sungmin. Memang terlihat ada beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya.

"Emm…itu hanya salah paham saja." Jawabnya dengan lirih.

"Apanya yang salah paham?Sudah jelas dia memukulimu!" teriak Hyobin. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat marah. "Kenapa kau masih saja menutupinya?" teriaknya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku pada Hyobin.

"Nona, kemarin adikmu dan anak buahnya sudah memukuli temanku hanya karena dia adalah anak baru di sekolah kami."jelasnya dengan nada sinis.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Apa itu benar?" tanyaku marah pada Kyu.

"Iya noona…" jawabnya lirih tanpa memandang wajahku. Dia hanya diam dan tertunduk.

"Jadi, semuanya sudah jelas kan?" tanya Park songsaengnim yang dari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan kami. "Kalau begitu, kau akan diberi sanksi atas perbuatanmu Kyuhyun. Kau akan diskors selama 1 minggu. Kau tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran di kelas, tetapi kau akan belajar di perpustakan selama kau diskors."

"Ye…songsaengnim." Jawab Kyu dengan lirih.

Akhirnya, Hyobin dan Sungmin pergi meninggalkan ruang BP. Aku dan Kyu pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Rasakan itu! Dasar berandalan sialan." gerutu Hyobin yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya bersama Sungmin

"Kau sudah puas?" tanya Sungmin dengan ketus.

"Kenapa kau malah marah padaku?"

"Aku khawatir kalu dia nanti mengganggumu…"

"Mwo?"

"Aku takut kalau dia akan menyakitimu Hyobin."

"Aku tidak takut padanya. Kalaupun dia menggangguku aku pasti akan melawannya."

"Jangan berbuat yang macam-macam ya?" kata Sungmin sambil memeluk Hyobin dari belakang.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hyobin sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Sungmin Tetapi Sungmin malah memeluk Hyobin dengan lebih erat.

"Aku tak mau kau terluka hanya karena kau sudah membelaku tadi." jawab Sungmin.

Semantara itu, Kyuhyun ternyata melihat kejadian itu. Dia merasakan ada keanehan dalam dirinya. Dia merasa sangat marah melihat Sungmin memeluk Hyobin.

"Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyuhyun? Dia kan bukan siapa-siapa mu." pikirnya dalam hati sambil meninggalkan pemandangan itu.

Keesokan harinya Sungmin pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari referensi tugasnya. Sesampainya di perpustakaan ia terkejut melihat Kyuhyun ada di sana.

.

Sungmin's POV

"Sial! Aku lupa kalau dia sedang diskors. Harusnya aku tidak kesini." pikirku dalam hati. Aku berjalan dengan hati-hati, berharap Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Ya! Apa kau setakut itu padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Aku bertanya apa kau setakut itu padaku?" ulang Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanyaku

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengendap-endap seperti itu?"

"…" . "Sial apa yang harus kukatakan?" pikirku dalam hati

"Ayo ikut aku!" kata Kyuhyun sambilk menarik tanganku. Aku hanya pasrah dan mengikuti langkahnya. Kami sampai di taman beakang sekolah. Taman ini kecil namun tertata rapi berbagai macam bunga ditanam di sini, kerja keras anggota ekskul berkebun memang patut diacungi jempol. Di taman ini juga terdapat pohon yang rindang.

"Mianhae…" kata Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk padaku.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku keheranan.

"Mian karena aku sudah memukuli mu …" jawab Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan membungkuk.

"Sudahlah…tak usah dipikirkan." jawabku.

"Andwae! Kau sudah menyelamatkan hidupku, mana mungkin aku melupakannya. Aku tak bisa hidup dalam keadaan seperti ini terus. Aku…aku…berhutang budi padamu."

"Aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu." jawabku dengan agak ketus. "Kau tak berhutang apa-apa padaku. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan." jawabku lagi. "Kau hanya perlu merubah sikapmu pada orang lain, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya. Senyuman kecil mengembang di wajahnya. "Gomawo…" katanya lagi.

_End of Sungmin's POV_

_._

Sementara itu, Hyobin yang akan memberi pupuk pada tanaman di taman tanpa sengaja mendengar perckapan mereka berdua.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? tanyanya dalam hati. "Cho Kyuhyun, si berandalan sekolah itu meminta maaf pada korbannya?"

Semenjak kejadian itu, tanpa mereka sadari hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjadi semakin dekat. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Apalagi dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun. Dia sudah tak lagi menjadi berandalan sekolah. Tetapi kedekatan mereka membuat Hyobin penasaran.

"Sungmin-ah…" panggil Hyobin.

"Ada apa Hyobin?"

"Apa kau yakin berteman dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Hyobin.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sekarang di sudah berubah kok." jawab Sungmin. "Kau jealous ya karena sekarang aku jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan mu?" canda Sungmin.

"MWO? Andwae!"

"Lalu kenapa mukamu merah seperti itu?" canda Sungmin lagi.

"Aish…dasar kau!" teriak Hyobin sambil mencoba memukul Sungmin.

"Hahaha…kau tak akan bisa memukulku." teriak sungmin sambil berlari meninggalkan Hyobin.

"Hey! Jangan lari!" teriak Hyobin sambil mengejar Sungmin.

Karena tidak memperhatikan larinya, Hyobin tersandung batu. Dengan sigap Sungmin menagkap Hyobin, tetapi dia sendiri juga malah terpeleset dan ikut terjatuh.

"Brukk..."

"Uughh... Hyobin, badanmu berat juga ya." kata Sungmin. Hyobin yang terjatuh sekarang berada di atas tubuh Sungmin. Wajah mereka sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

"Ah…mian…" kata Hyobin yang segera berdiri.

Wajahnya yang memerah membuat Sungmin kembali manjahilinya. "Cup!" Sungmin mencium pipi Hyobin. "Hyobin, wajahmu seperti kepiting rebus." teriak Sungmin sambil berlari dari kejaran Hyobin."

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Beraninya kau menciumku." teriak Hyobin yang langsung lari mengejar Sungmin.

Di lain tempat, seseorang baru saja memasukkan sebuah bungkusan kecil ke laci meja Hyobin…

-_End of Flashback-_

.

~TBC~

.

.

**From Me to You~~~**

Annyeong semua~~~

Ini ff kedua saia di ,,, udah pada baca?

kali ini ff-nya straight tapi tanpa genderswitch,,, jadi otomatis ada OC-nya

Jangan lupa review ya? Pleasssseeee xD

tengKyu~


End file.
